


A Close Shave

by Siancore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: Initially, Sam didn’t want to shave his beard off. But he saw how good Bucky was with a straight razor: Precise and commanding.





	A Close Shave

**Author's Note:**

> I extended a post I made on Tumblr about the loss of Sam's beard.

Initially, Sam didn’t want to shave his beard off. But he saw how good Bucky was with a straight razor: Precise and commanding. When he asked him, it was in a joking manner; testing the waters to see if he would budge.

“You wanna tidy this up for me?” he asked, running his hand over his face. “You did such a good job with yours.”

“Sure,” said Bucky in reply; mirth dancing in his eyes. “Gimme a minute and I’ll sort you out.”

Presently, Sam was sitting on a chair waiting for Bucky and trying to quell his excitement. When he returned with his shaving kit, Sam sat up straighter and ceased bouncing his leg.

“Take your shirt off,” said Bucky, and Sam almost fell from the chair.

“Uh?” he replied, clearly stunned because Bucky’s command sounded even better when said out loud, not just in Sam’s dreams.

“Your shirt,” said Bucky, not lifting his gaze from the case full of assorted shaving implements. “Take it off. I don’t wanna make a mess.”

Sam let out a discreet breath, and then bit his bottom lip before he did as he was told. He folded the discarded garment neatly, and placed it aside, still dressed in the white tank he wore underneath.

After a moment of preparation, Bucky placed a warm, wet towel to Sam’s face. It felt nice; almost as nice as the all-too-brief moments that Bucky’s fingers grazed his skin. Sam was sure the flush he felt was not from the warmth of the towel. Bucky was standing too damn close to him.

“What do you want me to do?” asked Bucky, and Sam’s mind went blank a second because there was _so_ much he wanted him to do. He couldn’t tell him though, could he? He gathered his senses and answered.

“Just take a little off the sides, man.”

Bucky nodded his head and removed the towel, placing it over his own left shoulder. He cupped Sam’s jaw and it felt like heaven. It was so gentle, yet firm, that Sam nearly let out a moan.

Bucky brought the soapy brush to his face and lathered his skin; the aroma filled Sam’s nostrils.

“Gonna need you to keep still,” Bucky explained, as he opened the razor and glanced down at Sam. “How close do you want it?”

“Real close,” Sam replied, his voice sounding deep and husky to his own ears, so he cleared his throat. Bucky looked almost amused.

“Tilt you head back,” Bucky ordered, and Sam did as he was told. Suddenly, Sam felt the weight of Bucky’s body in his lap as he straddled him and pressed the sharp razor to the side of his face.

Sam went to speak, but Bucky brushed his thumb over Sam’s lips and whispered, “Shhh, don’t you move an inch.”

Sam swallowed hard. Don’t move an inch? Don’t move an _inch_? He could already feel himself growing hard from having Bucky Barnes sitting in his lap. _Don’t you move an inch_. When Bucky shifted his position slightly, he was sure he could feel every inch of Sam pressed so achingly against him. Yet, if Bucky did, in fact, feel Sam’s arousal, he did not let it show. Instead, his eyes grew intensely focused as he dragged the razor expertly across Sam’s face.

_Fuck_, thought Sam; it was all _so_ close. The razor; the heat from Bucky’s body; his scent; his ass. Sam held his breath for a beat. Bucky noticed.

“Hey,” he said, his voice low and throaty. “Just relax. I got you.”

…..

They did not speak another word as Bucky finished shaving Sam. When he was done, he stayed straddling his lap, removed the towel from his shoulder, and cleaned Sam’s face. Sam’s skin felt soft to touch, and he wanted nothing more than to cup his face and pepper gentle kisses all over it.

“How do I look?” Sam finally asked, as his hands came to rest on Bucky’s hips.

“You look okay,” said Bucky. “I did a good job.”

He went to move from Sam’s lap, but Sam caught hold of his waist and pulled him back down.

“Just okay, eh?” asked Sam, as he held Bucky’s gaze.

Bucky used his thumb to wipe away a spot he had missed on Sam’s cheek, before placing a chaste kiss there and replying, “Well, maybe a little better than okay.”


End file.
